daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. She has a crush on Glasses Crow from "Dumbo (1941)," even though she has a crush on Thunderlane from the human world. Attire Rarity wears a pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt, and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them as a human. When she goes swimming, she wears an indigo one-piece swimsuit with silver star symbols as a pony. Her swimwear as a human is a purple two-piece swimsuit that consists of a purple swim top with a cyan diamond on the front, a cyan diamond on the back, and black stripes on the bust and a black cleavage and back rim, a matching swim bottom with a cyan diamond on the front, two black stripes on the front, a black waist rim, a light blue sarong with crystal diamonds dangling on it, a cyan diamond on the left side, a black string necklace with a purple jewel pendant, and sometimes wears beige flip flop sandals. At bedtime, Rarity wears fuchsia pajamas with white checks and a matching collar and a yellow sleeping mask, and sometimes wears plain fuchsia slippers, as a pony. Her sleepwear as a human consists of a purple sleeveless nightgown with three cyan diamonds on the left, white frills on the collar and bottom, and a light blue bow on the front and sometimes wears lilac slippers with lilac flowers on them. Going trick-or-treating, Rarity wears a fairy costume that consists of a sleeveless cyan minidress, matching slippers on her back hooves, and clear, glittering wings (which are fake wings) as a pony. She also carries a fake magic wand. Her Halloween costume is a Sadie McScroggins that consists of a dark red hair-bow, a matching cropped, tattered tank top with a fuchsia patch on the left, short rose-colored tattered shorts, and a dark red belt. Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Daisy Mayhem costume that consists of a dark green cropped, tattered tank top with a white "R" on the front and short dark blue tattered shorts. She also goes barefoot. While playing in the snow, Rarity wears a pink snowsuit, a matching hat, matching mittens on her front hooves, a yellow scarf, and matching boots on her back hooves as a pony. As a human, she wears an indigo coat, lilac snow pants, pale blue mittens, a matching scarf, a purple snow hat with a light blue pom-pom, and violet boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow (boyfriend) *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Discord *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle (little sister) *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail *Soarin *Braeburn *Pokey Pierce *Caramel *Thunderlane (boyfriend in the human world) Enemies *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Rarity’s favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is mint chocolate chip. Category:Unicorns Category:My Little Pony characters Category:White Category:Indigo Category:Blue Category:Cyan Blue Category:Mint Chocolate Chip Category:Girls Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers